Reading The Book
by Aggee
Summary: Minato terlalu asyik membaca buku sampai-sampai menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Kushina. Minato tidak tahu kalau Kushina marah, jika saja Fugaku tidak memberitahunya./Buku ini, benar-benar sialan./For Fire and Light Challenge. MinaKushi!


Disclaimer: Naruto, punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Peringatan! OOC, sedikit aneh, typo, dsj.

For Fire and Light Challenge!

Chara: Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, dan...?

Just read it, and you'll know!

_._._._._._._._._

"... tidak, tidak. Kupikir mengapa tidak sebaiknya kita membuat sesuatu yang berbeda? Seperti berjalan dengan tangan atau memainkan biola dengan lidah?"

"Wah! Idemu bagus juga ya, Kushina. Tapi, kurasa itu terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika bermain sepeda menggunakan tangan? Atau mencuci wajah menggunakan jari-jari kaki?"

"Mikoto! Dari mana kau dapat ide cemerlang itu? Dattebane! Itu sangat mengagumkan! Fugaku cocok untuk adegan itu!"

Kushina Uzumaki dan Mikoto Uchiha nampaknya sangat antusias dengan perbincangan mengenai pentas drama untuk bulan depan. Entah sejak kapan ini berlangsung, namun yang pasti, mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dalam keantusisan menyambut pentas drama, mereka sampai-sampai mengabaikan dua makhluk-sejenis-berbeda-suku yang duduk di meja yang sama.

Mereka yang terabaikan ialah sang kuning Minato dan sang kaku Fugaku. Bagi Minato sih, tidak perlu ambil pusing atas peristiwa yang menimpanya ini. Ia yang terkenal sebagai anak keren di Sekolah, memilih membuka buku usang yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan. Lumayan, cari referensi gratis kapan lagi?-kurang-lebih itulah yang dipertimbangkan olehnya semenjak melihat buku itu tergeletak di tanah.

Berbeda dengan Minato, sang sahabat yang terlupakan yang lainnya ialah Fugaku, tidak terima dengan nasib yang dirinya sendiri bilang naas itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali sang Uchiha kaku berusaha mengambil perhatian dua gadis cantik yang mengabaikannya. Dia bahkan sempat memperlihatkan foto selfie-nya. Namun reaksi si merah dan raven di luar dugaan.

"..."

"..."

Fugaku harap-harap-cemas.

"..."

"..."

"Ah! Yang tadi itu apa sih? Aku lupa."

"Lupakan saja, lah. Sekarang, kita susun alur dan kemudian membuat judul saja. Bagaimana, Mikoto?"

"Ya!"

Mereka hanya melihat sebentar foto selfie itu dan dengan cepat berbincang dalam dunia-mereka-berdua lagi. Fugaku merasa hina dan malu. Terpikir satu hal olehnya, membeli lemari es. Untuk apa? Agar wajahnya menjadi semakin kaku karena membeku. Yah. Nyatanya itu hanya dalam pikiran, yang terjadi adalah Fugaku yang duduk manis setia meperhatikan dua gadis di depannya.

Perbincangan dua pihak ini berlangsung sedikit lama rupanya. Terhitung sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, dua gadis sekolahan itu menoleh serempak pada dua lelaki yang dari tadi terabaikan.

Fugaku merasa kupu-kupu melayang di perutnya ketika tahu bahwa Mikoto memandang ke arahnya.

'Demi Tuhan! Mikoto memandangku dengan... intens...' garis-garis semu merah mulai tampak pada pipinya, Fugaku bahagia bukan kepalang.

Sementara Kushina yang sengaja memandang Minato dengan intens, merasa listrik tiba-tiba menyengat tubuhnya.

'Mi... Minato... mengabaikanku?'

Minato, yang matanya masih terpaku pada isi buku, tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, itu membuat Kushina iri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dikalahkan oleh buku usang berisi misterius itu? Buku itu...

... mendapat senyum menggoda Minato.

TIDAK!

Sang gadis tomat cemberut, "Minato." Memutuskan untuk menyudahi adegan berlebihannya kemudian.

"Hm?" sahutan kecil terdengar. Meski mata biru itu tak mengalihkan pandang dari sebuah buku usang.

"Sedang baca apa, sih?" Kushina mencondongkan badan, penasaran dengan isi buku yang sepertinya menarik. "Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hmph. Rahasia." Sudut bibir Minato ditarik miring.

Kushina mendengus. 'Dasar tukang asyik sendiri! Dari tadi mengabaikanku!'

"Kushina, bukankah kita akan menentukan tokoh Minato? Yang lain sudah dapat. Hanya tinggal Minato saja yang harus memilih antara Romeo atau klining servis," Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa." Kushina sekilas melirik Minato yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuh pada Mikoto, "Aku yang jadi juliet, kan?" tanyanya antusias.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Otomatis akan dipasangkan dengan Romeo, bukan?" Dan otomatis Kushina akan beradegan 'ehem dengan Minato.

"Itu sudah menjadi legenda."

Kesempatan bagus.

"Beri saja Minato tokoh Romeo! Pasti dia mau!"

Dia sangat yakin ini adalah takdir.

"Jika dia mau. Tanya saja dulu."

"Baiklah!" Kushina melipat tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menyorot penuh pada manusia berambut kuning berantakan. "Minato. Kau mau kan jadi Romeo?"

"Hmph..." Masih membaca bukunya, Minato tertawa kecil, "Hmph..." hingga dua kali.

"Apa itu maksudnya 'hmph'? Jawab yang benar, dong." Samar, hentakan kaki terdengar di bawah meja. Kushina sedikit kesal, Minato berbicara dengannya tanpa saling bertatap mata. Itu tidak biasa.

"Dia tidak medengarnya, ya?" Mikoto bertanya, dengan kerutan di kening.

Kushina memutar bola mata. "Minato! Cepat jawab!"

"Hahaha..." Menggeleng pelan, Minato tak bisa hanya sekedar tertawa kecil lagi. Buku yang ada di tangan sungguh sangat menarik. Hingga Kushina pun terabaikan.

"Minato!"

Menghiraukan dengan tak beralih pandang, Minato terwawa lagi, menggeleng lagi. "Klining servis... hahaha...," katanya sedikit berkomentar-pada buku digenggamannya.

Dengan badan ditegakan, Kushina sedikit kaget, kerutan muncul di keningnya. "Kenapa?"

Tanpa mengadah, Minato tertawa lagi. "Klining servis... kreatif sekali dia." Dia meringis, menggeleng seraya tertawa pelan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Klining Servis itu kreatif." Fugaku berkomentar dan mendapat aggukan setuju dari Mikoto. Ah, Fugaku jadi bangga berkata seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, Kushina juga ingin mengangguk setuju. Namun, sarafnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Lagi, sengatan listrik menyentuhnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya kaku. Tapi kenapa? Disini tidak ada tiang listrik!

Mikoto yang melihat Kushina seperti orang kebingunan, menepuk pundak sang gadis tomat. "Kushina? Kenapa?" ia menatap Kushina khawatir.

"Apakah..." Mata violet Kushina berkaca-kaca. "... aku ditolak secara tidak langsung?"

Minato berdiri, menggebrak meja dengan tangan. "Genius! Sangat pintar! Haha!" kemudian duduk, membaca dengan posisi manis kembali.

Fugaku melongo.

Mikoto tiba-tiba berwajah horor.

Kushina tidak percaya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

_._._._._._._

Menolah ke kanan-kiri, Minato tidak kunjung menemukan objek yang dicari. Warna merah. Itu yang dicarinya saat ini. Yah, rambut, maksudnya. Siapa yang mempunyai rambut merah selain sahabat perempuannya itu?

"Fugaku, tak biasanya mereka tidak ke kantin." Minato menyikut lengan Fugaku, meminta respon yang layak. "Kushina dan Mikoto kemana? Sejak bel aku tidak melihatnya."

Fugaku menyeruput mie, mengusap noda yang tertinggal. "Hah? Kkhaw mwaswih bewurhahya?" Hei, mulutnya masih penuh.

"Bicara apa, sih?"

Fugaku mengangkat telapak tangan, mempersiapkan diri untuk menelan mie di mulutnya. "UHUK! Maaf. UHUK! Ohok! Hwatchihng!"

Minato yang tadi jijik-gak-mau-dekat-dekat spontan jadi khawatir berat. Sang sahabat sungguh terlihat sangat menghawatirkan. "Kau tak-apa?"

Kembali mengangkat tangan, kini Fugaku membuka dan meletakan telapak tangan dekat wajah Minato. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kawan." Fugaku tersenyum manis. Tampak sangat tulus sekali. Ia menurunkan tangannya kemudian. "Terima kasih telah menghawatikanku..." matanya berkedip-kedip.

Sialan. Minato kembali jijik.

"Ekhm." Fugaku berdehem, ke-Uchiha-an-nya telah kembali. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tadi kan kau sendiri yang menolak Kushina, tentu saja dia akan menghindar."

Minato meletakan sumpit. "Hah? Menolak bagaimana?" dia bertanya heran.

"Menolak menjadi Romeo. Apa lagi?" Fugaku mengangkat bahu dan membuka telapak tangan. "Padahal dia sangat ingin kau jadi Romeo karena dia sang Juliet."

Minato memiringkan kepala, berpikir sejenak. Ada kerutan di keningnya. "Kapan, ya? Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak ingin menjadi Romeo, apalagi Juliet-nya Kushina."

"Jangan bercanda!" Hujan lokal menghampiri Minato. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin jadi Klining Servis saja karena kau bilang kreatif."

Minato mengusap wajah. "Hah? Aku berkata seperti itu? Kapan?" Minato semakin heran, tidak mengerti dengan Fugaku yang berkata seperti pengarang cerita palsu andal.

"Kau sangat aneh! Kau mengatakannya dengan gamblang di kelas. Sambil tersenyum memandangi buku usang." Fugaku berpaling pada ramen di mejanya, mengambil sumpit kemudian. "Bahkan, kau tau, kau berbicara padanya tanpa melihatnya. Dan... satu lagi yang paling parah." Sumpit membawa helaian mie masuk pada mulut Fugaku. Deretan gigi mengunyahnya.

Minato menunggu Fugaku menelan makanannya. Banyak aksi lah si Fugaku ini.

"Saat Kushina bertanya apakah kau menolaknya secara tidak langsung, kau malah menggebrak meja. Mengatakan dia 'Genius! Pintar sekali!' seolah Kushina menebak dengan tepat."

"..." Minato termenung. Matanya bergulir ke samping kanan, mengingat-ingat.

"Klining Servis karena kreatif"?

"Genius! Pintar sekali!"?

Hei! Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Kushina. Sama sekali tidak penah mengatakan itu kecuali saat dia berkomentar tentang cerita 'menarik' di buku usang-nya.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan..." Minato menepuk punggung Fugaku cepat-membuat Fugaku hampir memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya. "Fugaku! Aku tidak mengatakan semua itu pada Kushina! Dia, kau dan dia satu lagi, salah paham!"

Fugaku terbatuk.

Minato melepaskan tangan yang menekan punggung sang sahabat Uchiha. "Maaf."

"Itu bukan yang menjadi masalah sekarang. Kushina terlihat marah sekali. Sepertinya hatinya sudah hancur berkepng-keping dan di bawa angin melewati laut menuju pulau tak berpenghuni."

Minato menutup sebelah wajah dengan telapak tangan, menghela napas.

_._._._._._._

Minato mengakui, sungguh dia telah salah mengabaikan '_warning'_ pada halaman pertama buku itu. Sialan memang dia terkena sial. Tapi pengakuannya tidak cukup sampai disitu, sungguh sialan lagi, isi buku itu benar-benar laknat dan menarik hingga ia tak bisa berhenti membaca. Ia tidak tahu sesakit hati apa sekarang sang pemeran Juliet itu.

Oke, fix. Ia akan mencoba menjelaskan dan berbaikan dengannya.

"Kushina," dia memanggil satu makhluk Tuhan paling seksi yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun gadis itu tidak menyahut, menoleh sedikit pun juga tidak. Bergeming.

"Kushina, aku memanggilmu." Hampir satu tahun Minato duduk satu meja dengan Kushina, baru kali ini ia diabaikan. "Kushina." Lagi, Kushina bergeming, melihat ke papan tulis, mengabaikan Minato.

"Maaf... tadi kau salah paham. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya-"

"Stop! Cukup! Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu!" Kushina membentak, menatap tajam penuh amarah pada Minato.

Sinetron dimulai.

"Hatiku ini bukanlah hati yang terbuat dari besi dan baja, hatiku ini bisa remuk dan hancur." Kushina menjiplak lirik lagu penyanyi yang bernama Orochi Jamela. "Kau tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan..." Kushina bersedekap dada, membuang muka. "Jangan bicara lagi padaku! Besok aku akan minta Mikoto memindahkan Fugaku ke sini."

"Tapi... aku belum menjelaskan semua-"

"Diam dan perhatikan guru sedang mengajar." Kushina mendengus setelahnya.

Minato menghela napas. Hm. Selalu ada jalan. Pasti.

_._._._._._._

"Ini pelajaran SD, kalian sebagai murid SMA harus bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu 10 menit. Kalau tidak, saya keluarkan di jam selanjutnya." Semua murid meneguk ludah, bergidik ngeri, dan berkeringat dingin. Pak Guru Konohamaru sangatlah tegas dan sedikit galak. Penghapus mudah melayang dari tangannya. "Paham?"

"Paham, pak!"

"Bagus, ingat. Waktu kalian hanya 10 menit. Kerjakan!" Pak Guru Konohamaru memencet stopwatch di tangannya. Seluruh murid bergegas mengerjakan. Lebih awal, lebih baik. Terlambat, aduhai gawat. Guru itu kemudian melenggang pergi dengan stopwatch di tangannya.

Sementara yang lain sibuk mencorat-coret kertas, Kushina grasak-grusuk mencari kotak pensil di tas-nya. "10 menit! Huuh, dimana, sih?" Kushina semakin gelisah melihat waktu sudah berkurang satu menit. "Di kasur! Aduh!" Dia menepuk jidat. Merutukki kecerobohannya.

"Pakai saja ini."

Dengan gerakan slow-motion, Kushina menoleh pada satu asongan pulpen. Dia melihat tangan tan Minato yang mengasongkannya. Bukankah tadi dia bilang kepada Minato jangan berbicara padanya?

"Kau tahu, hukuman yang diberikan Pka Guru seperti apa?" Minato meraih tangan mungil Kushina, mengarahkannya pada pulpen yang ia asongkan. "Waktumu 10 menit, lho. Ayo, cepat."

Samar-samar, Kushina tersenyum. Ia dengan sedikit canggung mengambil pulpen itu. Satu-satunya alat tulis yang bisa dipakai. "Terima kasih."

"Ya." Minato menyenderkan punggung pada kursi, melipat tangan di dada.

Kushina mulai mengisi jawaban. Dengan serius, sampai baru menyadari bahwa Minato, yang meminjamkan pulpen tidak menyentuh lembar jawaban. Apa dia sedang malas? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan?" Kushina akhirnya bertanya dengan jari yang tak berhenti menggerakan pulpen di lembar jawaban.

"Aku tidak punya alat tulis selain itu."

Kushina berhenti menggaris. Serta-merta ia menegakkan badan, menoleh pada si rambut kuning jabrik. "Kalau di hukum bagaimana?" Ia mengasongkan pulpen berwarna orange itu kembali pada empunya.

"Pakai saja. Hatimu sudah sakit hari ini, jangan sampai nilaimu juga sakit," kata sang empunya pulpen.

"Kau bodoh, mau dihukum? Aku nanti jadi tidak enak, tahu!" Kushina memaksa Minato mengambil kembali pulpennya. "Hatiku juga tidak akan enak!"

Minato diam, berfikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Kau sudah menjawab berapa soal?"

"Eh?" Kushina melirik lembar jawaban. "Lima."

"Oke." Minato mengambil pulpennya, dengan cepat, dia isi lembar jawabannya sampai ke nomor lima. Kemudian mengasongkan pulpen itu kembali pada Kushina. "Kita bergantian, jawab tiga soal, lalu kembalikan padaku. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya padamu setelah menjawab tiga soal juga. Ayo, cepat!"

Diam sejenak, Kushina mengangguk setelahnya. Ia ambil pulpen dari tangan Minato, bergegas menjawab pertanyaan mudah di depannya. Saat dia sedang menulis, Minato berbicara.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu serius saat mengerjakan tugas. Begitu pun aku yang selalu serius ketika membaca buku."

Tiga soal sudah selesai, Kushina memberikan pulpen pada Minato. Lelaki itu lalu mengambilnya. "Maksudmu?" sang gadis bertanya.

Dengan cepat, Minato menggerakan pulpen di atas kertas seraya menjawab enjoy pertanyaan Kushina, "Saat kau bertanya padaku apa aku mau jadi Romeo atau Klining servis, aku tidak mendengarnya karena aku sedang serius membaca buku." Selesai, pulpen kembali digilir.

Sambil mengisi, dia menimpali Minato, "Berarti, kau tidak sedang berbicara padaku?"

"Aku hanya sedang berkomentar. Semua itu terjadi karena kebetulan."

"Tapi... saat aku bertanya kau menolakku secara tidak langsung, mengapa kau berkata aku jenius dan pintar sekali? Kau bahkan menggebrak meja." Kushina untuk yang kesekian kalinya bergantian memakai pulpen dengan Minato.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang membaca buku, kan? Aku hanya berkomentar saja. Buku itu sangat menarik. Aku kagum pada kepintaran Klining Servis di buku itu." Ada keheningan sejenak diantara keduanya. "Kreatif sekali caranya. Haha, nih." Pulpen kembali diasongkan pada Kushina. Segera Kushina mengambilnya.

"Jadi... aku hanya salah paham?" Ada rasa tidak enak ketika mengatakannya, Kushina menautkan alis, menggigit bibir.

"Yah, seperti itulah."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa."

Terjadi jeda.

"Dua soal terakhir, jawab dengan cepat. Aku sudah selesai." Kushina cepat memberikan pulpen, kau sudah tahu, mereka bergiliran.

"Baiklah." Minato mulai cepat. Kushina memerhatikan dari samping, tersenyum melihat Minato yang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. "Sudah." Disana Kushina melihat cengiran khas Minato yang menggoda.

Tak sadar, rona merah di wajah tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Kushina menunduk malu ketika mendapati mata biru safir itu memandangnya.

"Selesai, anak-anak?" Pak Guru Konohamaru masuk dengan langkah besar-besar. "Ayo, kumpulkan!"

"Baik, Pak!"

_._._._._._._

Sore harinya, setelah Mikoto dan Fugaku berbelok ke perkomplekan Uchiha, tinggal-lah Minato dan Kushina yang berjalan berdampingan. Kebetulan, mereka searah, dan, memang setiap hari seperti ini. Mereka melewati satu kursi panjang, yang sengaja di pajang agar seseorang bisa duduk di sana. Tiba-tiba Minato ingat sesuatu, tentang buku usang yang tadi membuatnya sial. Segera ia keluarkan buku itu, berkata pada Kushina untuk menunggunya sebentar. Kemudian balik berlari ke belakang, menuju kursi panjang tersebut.

"Punya siapa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi ini benar-benar dikhususkan untuk para lelaki," gumamnya sembari meletakkan buku itu di atas kursi berbahan kayu itu.

"Minato! Sedang apa?" dari tempat Kushina terdengar sebuah panggilan untuknya, Minato tak mau membuatnya menunggu atau salah paham lagi. Dengan segera ia berlari menyusul. Berpikir bahwa Kushina adalah gadis yang sensitif, tidak boleh diabaikan.

Di sini, di kursi panjang tempat buku usang itu kembali diletakkan, angin berhembus melewatinya, membukan jilid ringan buku tersebut.

**Peringatan! Hanya untuk Lelaki sejati yang mempunyai ke-ambigu-an. Jika kau bukan termasuk Lelaki bertipe ini, kau akan mendapat kesialan. Aku sudah memperingatimu! **

**Oke, mari kita buka lembaran nakal ini. Cobalah satu cara pada wanita idamanmu.**

Dan kembali, lembaran itu tertiup angin, membuka tiap halaman dengan cepat. Angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba berhenti. Menghentikan gerakan lembaran-lembaran itu di satu halaman.

**Klining Servis sepertinya tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan noda yang sangat sulit dibersihkan. Karena, setiap kali dia lembur, dia selalu mendapati satu hal yang menakjubkan. Keuntungan yang besar bagi para lelaki. Kau tahu, pasangan muda selalu mampir ke kamar mandi tiap malam. Saat itu Klining Servis sepertinya sedang bekerja. Jika kau tahu maksudnya, kau mempunyai ke-ambiguan yang tinggi.**

Satu lagi angin berhembus.

**Biarkan suasana mengalir. Jangan memaksakan kehendak. Satu kesabaran bisa membuatnya luluh.**

Sebuah daun terjatuh, terbawa angin dan terjatuh pada halaman di buku itu. Angin berhembus ke arah yang berlawanan, menutup kembali buku berjilid coklat muda itu.

**... Icha-icha Paradise, Cleaning Service version ...**

**Jiraya-Sannin**

**_._._. END ._._._**

Author's notes:

Gomenasai, Obaachan! Fictnya baru jadi sekarang. Aku tahu ini engga bagus dan agak... aneh. Haha. Tapi, semoga aja engga bikin marah, ya.

Ohya, buat Reader lain, Maaf ya kalau endingnya aneh. Ceritanya juga aneh. Maaf! Saya cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak udah baca!

Review ya?

See you!


End file.
